Young and Beautiful
by infinity-witch
Summary: One summer. That's all it took and that's all it lasted. Theon and Sansa spend a whole summer sneaking around in secret until summer comes to end when Theon breaks her heart. Now, a few years later they meet again and have to work together. Theonsa.
1. Chapter 1

They were never supposed to be. This all happened purely by accident. A mix of too many drinks on both sides and years of a secret crush they both believed to be one sided. They both had to admit, it was pretty cliche. Her brother's best friend. His best friend's little sister.

It was summer time and they were all partying it up at the Stark's lake house in White Harbor. They were celebrating Sansa graduating high school as well as her birthday and the backyard that faced the lake was full of the Stark kids and their peers. All drinking and dancing by the bonfire as music blared from a bluetooth speaker Arya had brought out. Ned and Catelyn had already gone to bed and had made Rickon come in since he was younger and had no business partaking in what the older kids did.

Sansa was feeling great. Greater than she had in such a long time. She broke off her toxic relationship with Joffrey, she had thousands of followers on social media which was leading her to bigger and better opportunities, and she was drunk and with the people who made her happiest.

Bran and Arya were playing beer pong with Jon and Gendry as Robb was sneaking off with Margaery when they thought no one was paying attention. Renly and Loras had just left to head back to the Tyrell's lake house down the road.

Which left her and Theon unattended.

Sansa had decided to walk down to the dock and sit. The night was fun, but she just wanted to take a moment to herself. She sat with her legs dangling off the side of the wooden dock and her feet skimmed the top of the water. She leaned back on her palms, enjoying the warm breeze in her loose white v-neck and denim shorts that covered the black bikini she wore underneath.

She felt the footsteps drum on the worn wooden surface beneath her. They were hesitant but strong. Whipping her head to see who was joining her she smiled. It was Theon, just as drunk as she was wearing his dark swim trunks and a gray t-shirt. His curls of hair looking especially messy and she found herself wanting to run her fingers through them. Sansa would be lying to herself if she said she didn't find Theon attractive, especially with the way he had lightened his shag of curls to try something new. She started seeing him a little different when she was 13 years old and he 17.

"Hey." She greeted coolly with a nod to him.

"Hey." He greeted back with his usual lopsided smile he sported. Bending down, he sat next to her and dipped his feet in the water as well as his leg brushed against hers.

That's how it started. Just their legs brushing. There was only a little small talk between them and then before she knew it they were kissing.

Not just a sweet little kiss, it was hungry and passionate. It was the best kiss she had ever gotten from a boy. Though Theon wasn't really a boy at 22 years of age. They snuck away past everyone to Theon's truck. She was straddling his lap with her bottom layer of clothing tossed to the side and his pulled down just enough. She rode him hard and fast as his hands gripped her hips helping her keep pace.

"You're so fucking beautiful." The words breathlessly came out of him as he took in the sight of her in his lap. He moved a hand from her waist down further so he could thumb over her sensitive spot. Just a few strokes and he could feel her walls begin to shudder around him.

"Theon...Theon...I'm gonna...gonna come." She moaned out as her hips bucked wildly against him.

"Come for me baby doll, come on." He groaned as he felt her tense and convulse around him, he came within seconds of her. All he felt was an abundant amount of bliss. Then panic.

"Sansa, oh shit." He gasped. "We-we didn't use anything!"

His heart was pounding he was sure he'd have a heart attack. If that didn't kill him, well then Ned Stark and his sons would. She just giggled, bending down ever so slightly to kiss him.

"It's alright, I'm on birth control." She assured. He relaxed at her words and laid his head back with a sigh of relief. She slid off his lap and began pulling her shorts back on beside him as he turned to face her to confess he didn't want this to be a one time thing.

That's how it all started and that's how it stayed all summer. They would sneak around her family and meet up at night with each other. He'd come to her room or they would sneak away somewhere only they knew. The sex was casual, sometimes it was intimate with them staring into each other's eyes and him holding her close after, other times Theon would spank her and she would call him daddy, sometimes she'd ask him to choke her.

It wasn't always sex and that was what made -whatever this was- so hard.

They were laying out on the grass staring up at the night sky just past midnight. Sansa rested her head on Theon's chest as they talked about future plans. She would be off by the end of the summer to model for some designer that wanted a new face. Theon was still trying to make it big with his band, they had some gigs booked on a couple late night shows and were going to be an opener for some bigger band come fall.

Talking about the future always left them feeling somewhat deflated. Both of them would be off in different parts of the world and too busy to see each other. It brought Sansa near tears every time.

"Don't worry baby." Theon had whispered into her hair. "Nothing will keep me from you. I love you Sansa."

She felt her heart skip a beat. He loved her.

"I love you too Theon." She whispered back to him.

They would lie there and hold each other until 3 am and quietly creep back into the house to their respective rooms, of course, after they shared a long kiss.

After that, it became so much harder to keep their relationship secret. They were all out in the water when Robb suggested they play a game of chicken. Theon being Theon agreed. Sansa didn't want to play and Margaery was already on Robb's shoulders. So he did the only thing that made sense and swam up behind her and in between her legs, rising up so she had no choice but to hold onto his shoulders.

Another night during a bonfire, they sat across from each other to not draw attention to themselves but they couldn't stop stealing glances at one another. Sansa felt her face grow hot and it wasn't from the fire but from the way Theon was looking at her with those beautiful eyes of his. Something that her mother picked up on.

On nights Theon felt extra sneaky, he would come into her room and surprise her. Sliding under the covers with her and letting her cuddle up to him as they talked about anything and everything. They were beginning to know everything about each other. It always ended with her falling asleep and him watching over her for awhile before quietly slipping out.

Theon's band had gotten a gig in town at a bar and so the whole gang was going. She noticed how all the girls swooned over him as he strummed his guitar and sang. Sansa would have been jealous if he wasn't looking directly at her while he played. It felt like no one else was around when he looked at her. Somehow, her brothers didn't even notice.

The night of the fair gave her hope. The Stark kids and their friends decided to attend the fair whilst their parents had their own party with other parents. Sansa was a pretty girl, with or without however many followers she had she still caught the attention of boys. Dressed in distressed skinny jeans, a tight white tank top with only a cardigan over her it was no question why she had a couple guys following her around unwantedly. She had gotten lost from Arya and Bran who were too busy minding Rickon. So she texted Robb to see where he, Jon, and Theon were. She wandered over to them where they stood around in a group chatting by a spinning ride, Margaery was there tucked under Robb's arm and a girl Jon had recently started talking to was there. As she approached she could still feel the gaze of the couple guys who had been following her.

"Hey about time you joined us." Robb greeted her as Margaery waved to her.

"Well it wasn't for lack of trying." She huffed as she filled the spot between Jon and Theon who was looking especially attractive in his Jean's and black Rolling Stones t-shirt and cigarette in hand. "These creeps have been following me around the whole time whistling at me and calling at me."

"I got this." Theon said, flicking the end of his cigarette to the ground. He turned towards the guys that had been following Sansa who were keeping a safe distance away from the group.

"You guys harassing my girlfriend?" Theon shouted in tougher voice than he normally spoke in as he wrapped an arm possessively around Sansa's waist. "We're gonna have some problems if you are."

The guys quickly shook their heads once they saw Robb and Jon looking unhappily at them and scampered off. Sansa was trying to contain the beaming smile she felt coming on. Theon had called her his girlfriend and threatened some dudes over her.

"Don't worry Sansa, I'll be your pretend boyfriend for the night." Theon grinned at her and gave her a wink.

"Emphasis on pretend Greyjoy." Jon warned as the red head beside him swatted his arm.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if this was real." Robb laughed.

"Well thank you, Theon." Sansa smiled at him, a look in eyes only he could see. They all decided to go on the ferris wheel next and as they stood in line Theon kept his arm wrapped around her.

"For good measure." He claimed to her brothers as Sansa just chuckled.

Getting on the ferris wheel and being up higher felt like agony. As soon as they knew they weren't in eyesight of the others, their lips came crashing together. When the wheel stopped them at the top, Sansa took advantage of the moment and took a selfie of them. More like few to assure it was a good one. Any time they were alone she did this. If they were to ever be without it being a secret, she wanted these. Hell, even in secret she wanted these to look back on. Like when they would be apart.

Which was a lot sooner than they realized.

Summer was almost done and they knew that. In a matter of a couple weeks Sansa would be off to King's Landing then Highgarden, then Dorne for photo shoots her manager, and mother's former childhood friend, Petyr was eager to get done. She was excited and sad all at once. Excited to get her career started so soon, but saddened by the thought of being away from Theon.

The feeling was mutual. In fact, Theon couldn't even think about being away from her without pain in his chest coming over him. That's why with what little money he had, he bought a small diamond ring. It was simple, silver, and just a diamond on it's own. But it would serve the purpose for now.

Though no one knew they were together, they knew and that's all that mattered to him and he loved her. He would do anything for that girl. So on the last night at the lake house he was getting ready to go outside and think up a way of getting her alone when Catelyn called him.

"Theon, can I talk to you." She instructed rather than asked. Theon abided and they sat on the couch in the living room. He felt nervous.

"What can I do for you?" He asked politely, trying to smile though he didn't have a good feeling.

"I wanted to talk to you...about Sansa." Her voice was firm and her eyes locked on him. He felt his hands grown cold. She knew.

"I don't follow." He lied. She tilted her head at him.

"I'm not stupid, I know you two have been sneaking around all summer. I didn't say anything because I thought it would fizzle out. That it was just pent up emotions of being around each other practically your whole lives. But that isn't the case, is it?"

Her gaze felt like hundreds of pounds on him. He shook his head and looked down at the floor. "No, it isn't."

"That's what I thought." She paused. "Sansa has some great opportunities coming her way and the last thing she needs is to be tied down to someone. She's only 18 years old. She has so much ahead of her. You're a little older, I'm sure you can find someone your age that will make you happy."

"What is it that you want me to do?" His voice was hoarse. He knew what she wanted him to do and he knew she was right. Sansa is just beginning in this world and she would have a million opportunities and better options than him- a struggling musician.

"End it. Give her a chance to experience everything the future has to offer her."

With his feet feeling like bricks, he walked out to join everyone. Never acknowledging her and barely looking her way-which she noticed. When everyone was off to bed and it was just them sitting on the dock, she asked him.

"What's wrong?" Her voice full of worry. "Is everything alright?"

Theon could feel chest grow tight. "Yeah."

"I feel like something is wrong."

"I don't know what you mean." He shrugged. He could feel her eyeing him.

"Did I do something?" No, she could never do any wrong.

"No, it's just…" Theon rubbed the back of his neck, didn't know if he could do this. He felt sick. "It's just...I don't think this is going to work out."

His words stunned her.

"What? What do you mean?" Her voice broke and he didn't have to look at her to know that tears were stinging her eyes.

"We aren't going to work out Sansa. This was a mistake. We should have never started this. A long distance relationship will never work out." Theon wanted to stop talking but he knew he had to end this. Catelyn was right. She was too young and had too much ahead of her to be tied down to him. "I think it's best we pretend it never happened."

She shook her head, tears flowing. "You don't mean that Theon. I know you don't."

He wanted nothing more than to take it back. This just didn't feel right to him.

"Yes, I do." He lied.

"Then look me in the eye and say it." She demanded, voice strained.

Theon looked over at her and tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. Her long locks of auburn hair fell over her shoulders like a curtain, her cheeks were red, eyes wet from tears, and she looked as if he just stabbed her in the heart. He practically did.

"I mean it. I don't think this will work and that we should pretend it never happened." His voice felt hollow as the words came out of him. She stood abruptly and ran towards the house. Sitting on the dock alone, he felt empty and numb. He wouldn't let himself cry though- not here.

Who knows how long he sat out there for. When he finally came in, the house was silent and dark. He packed his stuff up and texted Robb as he loaded up his truck telling him Yara called him asking him to come home. Some kind of fake emergency regarding their father. It was easier if he just left. And that was it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sans, babes you're going to be late if you don't get up."

Sansa swatted away at her boyfriend beside her as he tried to wake her for the fifth time. The bed felt so comfortable and warm while the rest of the apartment felt cold to her. She suddenly felt the blankets pulled from her as her body was exposed to the chilly air.

"Come on, your shoot begins in an hour and a half." His voice becoming more stern, she loved it when he got mad. It led to more fun. Sansa groaned but sat up in her bed as her red locks fell around her bare shoulders.

"Why don't we just stay in bed a little while longer, hmm?" She suggested with a flirtatious tone as she pulled at her boyfriend's arm. He sighed but smiled at her. There was no way he could deny her as she sat there giving him those eyes with not a single piece of clothing covering her body.

"This is how you get a reputation for being late." He teased her.

"I don't give a damn about my reputation." Her voice more husky now as she got to her knees and pulled him back on the bed with her. His kissed her tenderly at first but it never lasted long. She ran her fingers through his black hair as his icy blue eyes raked over her body.

Ramsay Bolton was never supposed to be a long term boyfriend. She swore that to herself the first time they hooked up. She had just ended yet another bad relationship and he was there at the bar she was at, also trying to forget a break up. The memory of him was still fresh in her head as she recalled the leather jacket, black jeans, and old band shirt he wore. There was something dark and dangerous about him and she had been six drinks in when he asked her if she wanted to dance. That was almost two years ago. Now here they were practically living together in her uptown apartment as they stood side by side brushing their teeth, fresh out of the shower.

"Can we stop at Starbucks on the way?" She asked as she threw on a white tank top and black leggings. "I really could use a vanilla cold brew right now."

"Well maybe if you hurry up we can." He was pulling on a gray t-shirt and Sansa had to admit that he looked good even if it was just a simple shirt. There was no lying that their relationship was very sex driven.

"Well let me just get my sandals on and we can go."

Sansa walked into the shoot with her iced coffee in hand as her makeup artist/best friend waved over to her.

"Hey Marge, please tell me it isn't something weird today." Sansa asked semi worried.

Margaery shook her head with a giggle. "No, it's actually pretty simple. We're doing more of a hot bad girl look today."

"Not too hot I hope." Ramsay mumbled under his breath as he sipped his coffee. Sansa swatted at him playfully.

Margaery worked her magic as usual as they chatted. She had been Sansa's go to makeup artist since she began her modeling career. They have been friends since high school and Margaery was like the older sister Sansa never had. She even modeled for her makeup brand she would be launching this summer. Ramsay sat close by, scrolling through his phone as he usually did when he accompanied her to shoots. Recently, brands and companies had been reaching out to Ramsay. He had a high following on social media thanks to Sansa and they wanted to pay him to mention their products.

The shoot itself was pretty easy. They dressed her in dark denim, a crop top, and matching denim jacket. The brand was some jean company that had endorsed her and she was going to be the face of their new ads all over magazines, stores, social media, and a few billboards. The model opposite of her was a guy a little older than her but super handsome. Ramsay would get jealous but always kept himself in check when it came to her work. Margaery always helped by standing to the side with him.

Once they were done, Sansa changed back into her tank top and leggings but kept on the makeup Margaery had done on. She was checking her phone whilst Ramsay was talking with the other model when her agent approached her.

"Sansa! Good work as usual." Petyr beamed at her as he brought her into a hug. He had been her agent since she started, he claimed he would be honored to work with her since he and her mom were childhood friends.

"Thank you, for the compliment and for booking this one." She smiled. "I had a lot of fun."

"Well wait until you hear what else I have for you." He started. "It's something you've wanted to do for awhile now."

"No!" She brought her hand up to her mouth. "A music video?"

"Not one but a couple." Petyr revealed. "The exact number is still up in the air but it is all the same band. They are doing a series."

"What band?"

"I have to go through my email and get the name. It's one word but I can't remember it. But we have a meeting with them tomorrow at noon."

Sansa along with Margaery, Ramsay, and Robb were all sitting at the bar drinking and eating dinner. Margaery and Robb were informing them on where they were at with their wedding planning and Sansa was enthralled as they told them. Her best friend would be her sister by the end of the summer and she could not be more ecstatic about it. Ramsay wasn't very interested and was busy on his phone.

"So, any wedding bells in the future for you two?" Margaery smirked as she raised a brow.

Ramsay looked up with a panicked expression. "Well if there is, I am not going to give anything away."

"Relax Rams, Margaery just likes giving you a hard time." Sansa assured as she rested her hand on his knee.

"You guys have been going together for a bit though, right?" Robb inquired as he sipped his craft beer.

"It'll be two years in July." Sansa answered lovingly as she looked over at her boyfriend. His ice blue eyes meeting her dark blue ones.

"And what a couple years it has been." Ramsay smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. She loved when he was sweet like this in public with her. But what was that saying? Gentleman on the street, freak in the sheets. Or something like that.

"Oh, I meant to ask you. What good news did Petyr have for you earlier?" Margaery asked as she leaned into Robb.

Sansa's smile grew. "I'm going to be a few music videos for a band. I've wanted to do this for a little bit now. I always thought it would be fun."

"Oh cool, what band?" Robb asked enthused.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure yet but we have a meeting with them and their manager tomorrow at noon I believe."

"Well let us know as soon as you do. I'm excited and you better bring me along as your makeup artist for this as well." Margaery said seriously. "We've been this far together and I intend to be there for all the big moments."

Sansa just laughed at her friend and they all continued the rest of their meal drinking until it was time to part ways. She and Ramsay walked back to their apartment since they didn't live that far away. Margaery and Robb lived across town, well rather Margaery did. Robb was still trying to persuade her to move back north to Winterfell after they get married. Margaery was insistent on staying in the city since most of her work was here. Robb was in business and had so many more opportunities here than back home. But he felt obligated to stay close to their parents.

The next morning Sansa awoke at the sound of her alarm. Ramsay had already gone off to work his part time job at his dad's office. Excitement and nerves filled her as she showered and got ready. Petyr had messaged her that they would be meeting at some hip brunch place and to dress casual. So she did just that as she threw on a tank top that showed maybe a little too much skin and some distressed skinny jeans. She spent a little too long on her hair and makeup feeling eager to impress. She decided to wear her hair in loose waves and wore more natural looking makeup. Once she was ready, she grabbed her phone, keys, and purse and headed out the door.

As she stepped out of the uber she got a couple texts to her phone. One from Ramsay. Two from Margaery. And one from Petyr.

**Ramsay:**Good luck babe

**Margaery:**Knock them dead gorgeous!

Also, text me what band after you leave!

**Petyr:**The band is called Ironborn, they are indie/alt and they are doing the videos for new songs off their second album.

Sansa froze as she read the text from her agent. Maybe it was a typo? Surely it was. No way Ironborn was the band she would be working with. Swallowing hard, she walked through the doors of the building as the hostess lead her to the table where Petyr, the band and their manager were all sitting.

"Ah, there she is." Petyr smiled as he stood and greeted her. "This is Sansa Stark. Sansa this is Gevin Harlow, Yara Greyjoy, and Theon Greyjoy. And their manager and uncle Euron Greyjoy."

Sansa smiled politely and purposefully avoided Theon. "Nice to meet you all."

As they seated and ordered their food, Sansa only ordered a mimosa. She could feel Theon's eyes on her and felt hot under his gaze, but she refused to show any sign of being bothered. Pretending like there was never something between them, as he once said.

Sansa found it hard to concentrate throughout their meeting. All she could think about is working with Theon who she hadn't seen in nearly four years. She remembered when she first heard an Ironborn song, she was at a party for a brand she was working with. It was the summer after they split ways and she was attending it with her then boyfriend Harry. His voice was what she heard. Not the melody of the instruments, but Theon's voice singing. Sansa remembered excusing herself abruptly and locking herself in a bathroom until she could compose herself.

She could never listen to their music without feeling like she would be sick or wanting to fall apart. Now she would be the center of their upcoming music videos. The thought of backing out crossed her mind- but it was replaced by a determined thought. Why should she back out of something she has wanted to do? She wasn't going to let Theon Greyjoy stop her from doing anything she wanted. So she drank her mimosa and listened to Petyr discuss the project with Euron.

Sansa could feel Theon's eyes on her and she'd be lying if it didn't make her feel some kind of way. She hated it, but she couldn't fully hate him. Not as much as she wanted to. In truth, Theon was the great love of her life and she was more than willing at the time to make their relationship work. Sansa had been madly and deeply in love with him and she thought he felt the same for her.

Now here they were, sitting across the table from each other, neither one brave enough to say a word to the other. Sansa stole a glance at him which she later regretted. Those eyes of his always drew her in. He looked good, she couldn't deny that. Somewhere in the roughly four years they had been apart, he had matured more- looking more like a man than a boy. Sansa wondered if she looked different to him? Did she look the same to him? She wasn't the same.

"So it's settled then?" Euron spoke up drawing Sansa from her tipsy thoughts. How many mimosas had she had? "This Saturday we'll start shooting."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Petyr smiled as he reached across the table and shook Euron's hand and looked over to Sansa.

"Yes, I look forward to it." She forced a smile that she knows didn't convince Petyr who was eyeing her suspiciously.

Outside, Sansa checked her texts and email. Nothing important. Just the usual reminders of things to do and to remember and a couple texts from Ramsay telling her that he was thinking of her. She smiled. Then she suddenly remembered to text Robb about who she would be working with.

**Sansa: **well you'll never believe who I am working with.

**Robb: **?

**Sansa: **Ironborn.

**Robb: **WHAT

Theon never even mentioned it to me

I just saw him the other night when we went out for drinks

**Sansa: **yeah, we start shooting the video saturday. Stop by if you'd like.

**Robb: **I have business outing that day otherwise I would.

I trust Margie will be there?

**Sansa: **as if I'd let anyone else do my makeup

"Hey." Sansa froze. She didn't need to turn around to know who was standing behind her, yet she still turned around to face him. He looked awkward, like he would rather do anything else but this.

"Hey." Was all she could say back. What she really wanted to do was slap him and walk away. But she couldn't, that would make these next few weeks weird as if they weren't weird enough already.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He started. "Yara had suggested you, I didn't know until last night."

She only looked at him.

"I know the last time we saw each other-"

"The last time we saw each other you told me to pretend nothing had happened between us." She replied sharply. "That's what I intend to do. So unless there is anything else, I have some errands I need to run." Theon shook his head tried to avoid her eyes. "Well then, I'll see you Saturday." Sansa turned her attention to the uber that had pulled up and got inside.


End file.
